Into the Fox's Den
by foxygurl88
Summary: A One-Shot: After an unexpected battle with the one-armed Raikage, Sasuke Uchiha is left wounded and alone when a stranger takes him in and nurses him back to health before offering a rather different method of...physical therapy... Rated M for lemon, sasuxOC read and review, please be CONSTRUCTIVE, this is more of a writing rehab than because i'm a raving fan. :) enjoy!


Sasuke stumbled through the forest. His most recent encounter with a vengeful Raikage drained him of most of his strength and left him badly wounded. He leaned against a large tree and panted, attempting to catch his breath. He saw a flash of red in the distance and was on the defense once more.

_Karin? Could she have found me already…?_

No, there was too much red and it was the wrong color. Instead of her vivid Uzamaki scarlet, it was more of a wine red, but still quite vivid, almost unnatural. His vision started blurring and he sank to his knees with a gasp. The red came closer and he tried to focus on it, but his eyes were bleeding pretty badly. The blurred form of a woman came into view. The fragrant scent of vanilla and sandalwood overcame him, mixed with the pungent smells of fresh herbs and the gamey scent of some sort of freshly killed animal hit him as she came closer.

"Whoa bro, you gonna make it?"

"I need help…"

"Ok, uuuum, give me a second…"

Hot pain seared through his abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his ribcage and he hissed.

"Yeah, that's gonna smart, most of them are broken. But you're gonna have to push through it. My hut's not far from here."

"I can't go to any village," he growled between gritted teeth, trying not to cry out in pain as her surprisingly strong and gentle hands pulled him onto his feet and hoisted him halfway onto her shoulder and started running.

"Don't live in a village. I'm kind of a hermit…I live alone, you'll be safe."

He muttered his thanks as he passed out. When he awoke, he was surrounded by warmth and softness and the smell of food.

"Oh good, I thought I might have killed you, but the least I could do is make sure your corpse was pretty and somewhat bandaged," he heard her voice drifting towards him as though through water. His eyes had healed and he could see her quite clearly. Wild, flowing crimson hair down to her slim waist wrapped in some sort of corset, holding her navy blue kimono closed. Her fishnets peeked out from the slit in her skirt along with the normal booty shorts that most female shinobi wear. Her eyes were a striking color of green and her angular face was had a wild, challenging look to it, but not altogether unattractive. In fact, he thought to himself, she's quite beautiful. Wonder why she's all alone…

"So, you wanna tell me why you were stumbling through my forest alone and close to fatally wounded with blood pouring from most of your orifices and 85% of your ribs broken?"

"Battle."

"Yeah, I'm sure, shinobi stuff that a hermit like me wouldn't understand. I meant with who dip shit, must have been a pretty big guy."

"The Raikage of the cloud. He wanted to avenge his arm, which he lost in our last battle."

"Ah, vengeful Raikage, not ever a good thing. So you took his arm huh? That must make you Sasuke Uchiha, if memory serves. Wanted criminal and Akatsuki if the rumors are true…"

He tensed and immediately regretted it with the spasms of pain running through his ribcage in retaliation. He groaned. She chuckled.

"At ease soldier, I'm technically a wanted criminal too, I'm not taking you anywhere for a bounty. Name's Kitsune. My family comes off of a minor branch of the oh-so-old Uzamaki clan, so my mass amounts of chakra are worth quite a pretty penny on the black market. I don't go near those things ever. Bunch of creeps selling body parts of other people and shit I don't care for. "

"I could tell by the hair."

"Hmm?"

"Your hair…you have the Uzamaki hair. My chakra reader is named Karin, she's one of the Uzamaki's."

"Ah, Cousin Karin…always hated her. She must be quite smitten with you, you're kinda her thing if we're talking about the same Karin…how fun would it be for me if I slept with the guy she wanted first…" she seemed to purr, narrowing her almond shaped eyes to stare at him, like a fox eyes a rabbit. He stared back and she laughed.

"Nah, I kid, I kid, but really I should get you some food before you keel over and die. We wouldn't want that…"

She got up and headed out of sight. Sasuke relaxed and started to look around. He was lying in a bed of moss and assorted greenery. But it didn't feel muddy or moldy, just soft, clean, and warm. There were several bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling and the hut had a kind of homey, earthy feel to it. It was also quite large from the looks of where he was lying. Kitsune was her name…

"You're named after a fox?"

"Yup," she replied, walking back into the room with a large steaming bowl that smelled heavenly. She knelt next to his bed and he couldn't help but notice her muscular thighs as they bulged out from her skirt. "Here, it's some elk udon. I know it sounds funky but it's actually really good, I use what I can."

She spooned some broth into his mouth and he sighed. The mix of herbs and meat and broth and noodles was amazing. He felt the warmth spreading through his body, relaxing his tired muscles. Eventually he took the bowl from her and started feeding himself. She sat back and watched him with that constantly amused look on her face.

"Something funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She grinned.

"Not really, just you're insisting on feeding yourself instead of having a pretty girl with nice tits leaning over you and nursing you back to health. You're gay, asexual, or just not normal," she joked. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached forward, brushing his fingers over her collarbone and pulling her kimono neckline aside to get a better look at her chest. She didn't move, waiting with the amused expression that seemed ever present.

"They're not that big," he said, lying back and smirking. She laughed.

"I said they were nice, not big."

"Well either way—"

There was a growl from the corner of the room and she lifted her eyes from him to grin. Her teeth were normal except her slightly-larger-than-normal canines that were quite sharp…more catlike.

"Yue, now is that any way to greet guests?"

A large silver cat sauntered in, lithe, long, and lean, sauntered over to her and started to purr as it wound its body around Kitsune's waist before curling up in her lap before turning its angular amber eyes to Sasuke.

_You're hurt._

"IT TALKS!?"

"Yes, _she_ talks. Not much, but she can communicate. She's kinda special. I've had he since she was a kitten and eventually, she learned to talk to me. She's quite the powerful little thing, but she comes and goes as she pleases. I was actually waiting for her to get back and hit you with her healing mumbo jumbo. Yue, please?"

_Well, you asked nicely. I'll do it before he offends me._

The cat unfolded itself from Kitsune's lap and lazily slinked onto Sasuke's chest. It looked deep into his eyes.

_This is going to hurt, and I'm not gonna care. You throw me off, you won't be completely healed and I'm not going to fix you from there, it's not worth my time. Are we clear?_

Sasuke nodded. The cat sank its claws into his chest and its amber eyes started to glow blue as she pressed her nose to his forehead. He cried out as searing hot pain spread from the tip of the cat's nose and through his body. Kitsune was watching with that amused smile and he did his best to keep still and not writhe in pain as he so wanted to. He bit down on his cheek so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth and he screamed as his bones snapped back into place and skin knit back together. He was momentarily blinded as his eyes started mending, but they felt more like they were melting out of his skull and growing back. After what felt like a lifetime, the pain began to ebb and the cat sat back on its haunches and started licking its claws clean of the little blood they had spilled.

_He did incredibly well._

"Agreed. We should leave him now, let him recover. We'll be in the next room if you need us, water is in that bowl," she said to him, nodding to a large bowl with a ladle placed near him on the opposite side of her. She unfolded her long, muscular legs and rose gracefully from the floor and walked to the next room. Sasuke moaned and ladled some water into his dry mouth before falling back and passing out.

Sasuke woke to darkness, moonlight filtering in from a window in the ceiling. He rose, feeling perfect, if a little sore.

_That cat knows its stuff…_

He stretched and started to walk around the house, wondering where Kitsune could be. He saw the back door open and headed towards the outside. He found that there was a small hot spring enclosed off for her purposes alone, he supposed. And then there she was, bathing by the light of the moon.

She was immersed in the steaming water up to her perfect buttocks, the water caressing her skin, turned silver in the moonlight. Her red hair was sleek and wet as she poured water over her perfect body. From where he stood, he could see the soft her of her ample breasts, previously held back with bindings. He could just imagine his arms wrapping around that slim waist while he kissed those perfect lips curved into a smirk with his own, he—

"Oh weary traveler, you must be eager to wash the road from your skin," she said softly, turning to look at him, her green eyes lidded and sultry, pouty lips parted and panting from the heat of the steam. Sasuke nodded and stared at her dumbstruck. She giggled and held a hand out to him invitingly. He stripped off the bandages from earlier, now completely useless, and his pants before quickly slipping into the water. He waded toward her in the center of the pool and took her hand hesitantly. She grasped him and pulled him closer before pouring a bucketful of water over his head. She laughed, a sound like tiny glass bells, while he sputtered and struggled to push his sopping hair out of his eyes. She was grinning when he finally could see her clearly and she picked up a sponge off the side of the pool and walked behind him, pulling him against her to the edge of the pool where she began to wash all the sweat, blood, and dirt from his body.

"Tell me Sasuke, why did you pick a fight with all the kages in the first place? Doesn't seem like the idea of a person who wants to live."

"It was a mission given to me by my master, I do what he tells me."

"Hmm. Well, I don't understand doing as your master tells you all the time, that's never really been my thing. I've always been my own master. So I can't relate."

"Didn't you have a sensei when you trained? It's kind of like that."

"…no. my father taught me before he and my mother died…than I just improvised from there and taught myself. Like I said, always been my own master."

"I admire that, not needing to follow anyone, not needing others to give you instructions and purpose."

"But that's the beauty of my lifestyle, it has no purpose, yet I'm happy and I take what I want," she countered. He turned to meet her eyes and saw a steely argument brewing in their bottle green depths. Her perfect mouth was set in a firm line as she stared back. Oh how he wanted to claim those lips for himself…

"No purpose eh? How about taking in weary travelers you find stumbling about 'your' forest?" he shot back softly, smirking. She smiled impishly, her sharp canine points poking out slightly, pressing into her plump lower lip sensually.

"I have my own reasons for taking in attractive strangers who are wounded and road weary," she replied huskily, continuing to wash his back with the sponge. He turned his gaze from hers and sighed as the pain in his body started to melt away into the water. The sponge crept over his shoulder and onto his chest, trickling warm water down his front. He felt her lips against the crook of his neck as she pressed a kiss there, scraping her sharp little teeth over the skin, sending shivers over his body. He moaned softly.

"Take what you want, Sasuke. No one can tell you what you can and can't have here…" she whispered, her hot breath caressing his ear before he felt her tongue toying with his earlobe and her lips gently sucking and tugging at his ear. He growled and spun around, taking her mouth roughly with his own, their teeth knocking together clumsily for a moment before they both fell into a hungry rhythm, tugging, exploring, and tasting. Kitsune felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, his large hands tangling themselves in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, not able to get close enough. She gasped and threw her head back as his hands raked down her back, slippery with the water yet pleasurable, leaving heat wherever they touched. She buried her face in his neck, trailing kisses and bite marks as she went. She sucked and nipped gently until she came to the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder and bit down, playing with the tendon lightly before letting go and starting to suck lightly, careful not to leave any hickeys. He growled deep in his throat and recaptured her lips with his own, placing one hand firmly on the back of her skull and grabbing a fistful of her hair to keep her in place. His other hand cupped her ass and pulled her against him, his erection pressing against her thighs. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around him, resting on top of his hips while she scratched and caressed his chest. He groaned and broke away and started to trail kisses down her body. He finally took a moment to take in the sight of her breasts, rising and falling rapidly as she panted with passion and intensity, watching and smirking as he continued to stare reverently. The perfect skin like milk, the orbs glowed in the moonlight like marble, the faint blue of her veins showing lightly through the thin membranes. He cupped on in his hand. Perfect. He lowered his mouth to kiss them before taking her right nipple into his mouth and began sucking, massaging and kneading the left with his other hand. She arched her back and moaned, combing through her hair with one hand while steadying herself on the edge of the pool with the other. He switched breasts, sucking like a newborn child, before moving lower. Her tiny bellybutton was pierced, 2 small blue gems on either side. He played with the rod with his teeth for a moment before taking hold of her slender hips and kissed the hollows on the inside of her hipbones. She gasped softly, anticipating his next move. He met her lidded eyes for a moment. She was panting softly through parted lips, making soft whimpering noises, almost begging him…he grinned and lowered his lips to her other set of lips, poking his tongue out to caress her clit. She threw her head back and groaned loudly, hips bucking softly. He held them firmly as he moved his tongue, exploring her, tasting her essence. Her constant moans told him to continue. He smiled at how wet she had become and looked up, rubbing her inner thigh with his fingers for a moment. Her head cocked to one side curiously for a moment, those beautiful eyes widening slightly, wondering why he'd stopped. He smirked devilishly as he inserted a finger inside her and started pumping in and out of her slippery inside slowly. She moaned loudly and started moving her hips with his hand and he lowered his mouth to her clit once more, sometimes caressing her with his tongue, moving with his finger. She bucked violently when he did, screaming for a moment before quietly whimpering with need. He inserted another finger and she started to move faster against his hand and tongue. He inserted yet another finger before feeling her walls contract as she released her juices into his mouth with a soft scream. He lapped up her essence hungrily before pulling himself out of the pool on top of her. She was panting hard now, staring up at him with hungry eyes. He positioned his manhood before her and thrust inside of her. She yelped softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He thrust deeper as she pressed her calves against the back of his thighs as she moved against him, causing him to groan softly. She pulled him against her, bringing them closer, and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him as if he were the most important thing in the world at that very moment. He groaned as he felt her walls contract around him and let his seed go within her. He collapsed on top of her and she started giggling as she stroked his hair and his back.

"Told you I had my reasons for taking in the weary travelers."

"I thought you said I was attractive before," he retorted playfully.

"Well duh, otherwise I would have just let you die on the trail. Baka," she snorted, pushing him back into the pool before slipping in herself.

"Great now I have to wash myself and you all over again," she complained playfully, splashing water at him. He smirked and shook some water out of his hair before wading over and taking the sponge from her.

"Or I could clean us both and we could do it all over again…" he purred in her ear, tugging on her lobe with his teeth.

"Sure, but could we go inside this time? That ground isn't that comfortable you know," she replied softly wrapping one arm behind his head and capturing his lips with hers while he used the sponge to wash her shoulders.

"mmm, sure," he said against her mouth before scooping her up into his strong arms and walking into the house, trying to kick the door closed behind him.

"Um, keep the door open, so Yue can get in," she giggled as he set her down and she pulled him towards her bedroom.

When Kitsune woke the next morning, the sun was shining into her bedroom and her legs were tangled in her sheets, but Sasuke was gone, just as she suspected he would be. But Yue was there, on the spare set of pillows, staring at her with those piercing amber eyes.

_Well, he didn't stay long._

"Oh quiet you," Kitsune growled before rolling over and falling back into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
